


Sweeter Than Wine

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only reason they were in this position is the fact that Rossi has kisses sweeter than wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter Than Wine

"It's all your fault, you know," Erin gentled teased as she adjusted the baby at her breast, staring at David balefully. "You and those kisses of yours."

"I rather think there was more to it than my kisses, Erin. Biology does not quite work like that. Or at least it didn't when I was still in school. Did things really change that much in the eight years between us?"

She reached out and smacked his shoulder hard and he play-winced, rubbing the spot. "Oh, you know what I mean. Those intoxicating kisses, sweeter than any wine I ever tasted, led to my getting pregnant at fifty one. I'm going to be almost seventy when she graduates from high school, David. This is all your fault."

"Ah, bella, everything will be fine. So we're a little older than most parents, so what? She's not going to want for anything in her life, I'm going to see to that." She nodded, but still arched an eyebrow at him. Shrugging a little, he adjusted how he sat on the bed, coming next to her and letting her rest her head on his chest. "Our sweet little Eleanor."

"Thank you for letting me name her after my grandmother," she whispered, nuzzling her head against the silky fabric of his pajama top. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Not today, Erin. Then again, we are only twenty minutes into the new day. You look so beautiful when you're doing that, you know."

"Feeding her? I'm glad you think so. But just to let you know, my breasts are off limits until I've gotten the soreness under control. It was awful with my first three children."

"I saw that you got some edible massage oil, can I at least do that?" he asked a little lecherously, and she couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"I suppose that would be all right, seeing as how we can't have sex for another six weeks. I've already lined Penelope up to watch Ellie that night. She'll be staying on the third floor with her, so if anything arises, she can get one of us."

He tightened his arm around her and she smiled to feel his lips caress her forehead. "I will count down the hours until we are able to make love once more. So, I really get to massage your breasts for you?"

"Yes, as long as you do nothing to arouse me. I was always so very sensitive when I had my first three children. Alan never got that privilege, because he would key me up and then would take care of himself and leave me hanging." She narrowed her eyes as she switched breasts. A drop of breast milk hung from the tip of her nipple and she shivered a little as her husband flicked his finger across her breast, rubbing it into her skin.

"See, I read the books. I know that you're supposed to rub a little breast milk into your skin, to keep it smooth and supple." She nodded a little unsteadily, trying not to arch up into his hand as he cupped her breast, massaging it softly. "And I know it's a no go on the penetration, but you can still come for me, I looked that up, too."

His low whisper caused her to whimper and Erin tried to focus on their baby's sweet face as she suckled away, oblivious to the fact that her father was driving her mother to distraction. "She's almost finished, David. Can you wait just a little bit?"

He nodded before kissing her head once more, his hand still holding her gently. Finally, Eleanor released her nipple and Erin held her up to her shoulder, burping her delicately before handing her to Dave so that he could put her in the bassinet next to their bed. They were both a little uncomfortable with co-sleeping, but still wanted to have Eleanor as close as possible. "And now it's time for Mommy's treat," he said lowly, turning to straddle her carefully. Erin stared up into his eyes, trusting him fully to take care of her.

She gasped lowly a moment later when he cupped both of her breasts, his thumbs gently rubbing against her nipples, spreading out the tiny droplets of breast milk that remained, working it into her skin. "David," she moaned out before catching her lower lip in between her teeth, her eyes fluttering closed. He seemed content just to hold onto her breasts, to massage their heavy weight, and to make her feel worshipped.

And then he leaned in and captured her lips in a soft kiss. She desperately wanted to deepen the kiss, to let things take their natural course, but she knew that it wasn't allowed, and so she was grateful that he was holding back, that he was keeping the sweet kisses tender and light, not meant to encourage or enflame the passions in them. "I love you, Erin. And I want you to come for me. Let yourself go and release those sweet passions you have stored up inside."

The orgasm that swept over her body was soft and gentle, perfect for how she was feeling at the moment, and she half-sighed, half-moaned into his mouth. She could feel his smile against her lips and she smiled in return. Finally, she broke the kiss and looked deeply into his eyes. "Thank you. I love you."

He nodded and turned them onto their sides, his hand coming up to stroke her hair gently. Leaning in, he began to pepper her face with kisses and she sighed, just as Eleanor began to fuss and whine. "We'd better see what our little princess wants," he murmured as he slid off the bed and went to pick her up. The moment she was in his arms, she quieted right down, and Erin knew that they were going to end up co-sleeping with her.

"Give her here, it looks like she's staying with us."

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all." She yawned deeply and then snuggled Eleanor close to her as David crawled into bed, pulling the covers up around their necks. "Love you, David," she murmured as she drifted off to sleep.

"Love you, too, Rin," he murmured back, pressing one last kiss to her forehead.


End file.
